


Fanfiction Cover: Dark Heart

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover: Dark Heart

I've been working on covers for [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixnz**](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/) or a while now and one of her series really holds a spot in my heart. He is the cover for Dark Heart the story of the beginning. Click [HERE](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/1035.html) if you'd like to read the story.   
   
    
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=DarkHeart_Final.jpg)


End file.
